films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Busy Going Backwards
Busy Going Backwards is the twenty-third episode of the fifth season and the one hundred and twenty-seventh episode of the series. In this episode, Toad wants to go forwards for a change. Plot One day, Toad was feeling sad; he could see engines and coaches moving forwards, unlike he who could only see things from behind. He decides to talk to Oliver about his problem and tells him that he is always going backwards, he has forward thinking views and could be a leader. Gordon tells him that he can't be a leader if he doesn't have a train to follow him, which makes Toad even more sad. Oliver tells him he is a really useful brakevan, that he helps him brake and keeps trucks in order when he goes down hills. Toad says it would still be nice to go forwards for a change. The trucks overhear everything Toad says and are cross that he doesn't appreciate looking after them and promise to pay him back for his words. So when Oliver takes a goods train up Gordon's Hill, the trucks break away the coupling to Oliver and go careering down the line. The trucks knock the guard off his post and leave a helpless Toad in a state of shock. At first, Toad enjoys his journey traveling backwards, but his enjoyment soon ends, as he crashes through a crossing that was closed, nearly hitting Bertie who went through just moments earlier. Then, he finds out he's on the wrong track, and narrowly misses Gordon with the help of a nearby signalman. Then, he sees James coming down the line with a slow goods train. A shunter switches Toad off James' line just in time, leaving James shocked. The signalman calls ahead to the stationmaster at the next station. The stationmaster tells the signalman he'll divert Toad and the trucks into a siding. His plan works, but unfortunately, Toad is diverted back onto the main line after a points failure. Meanwhile, Oliver was racing to Toad's aid. Toad speeds past Henry, and reaches a bridge under repairs. Luckily, the workmen had been warned about the runaway and divert Toad into a siding leading into a muddy pool. That night, Toad speaks to Oliver, saying he is sorry if he caused him embarrassment. Oliver asks him what he thought of going forwards; Toad tells him it was a fun experience, but he will look forward to remaining backwards from now on. Toad now appreciates seeing everything from behind. Characters *Gordon *James *Oliver *Toad *Henry (doesn't speak) *Thomas (cameo) *Edward (cameo) *Percy (cameo) *Annie and Clarabel (cameo) *Bertie (cameo) *Farmer Trotter (cameo) Locations *Wellsworth *Gordon's Hill *Crosby *Shunting Yards Gallery BusyGoingBackwardsUKTitleCard.PNG|UK title card BusyGoingBackwardsUStitlecard.png|US title card BusyGoingBackwardsUStitlecard2.png|Remastered US title card BusyGoingBackwardsSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card BusyGoingBackwardsSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card BusyGoingBackwards.jpg BusyGoingBackwards1.png BusyGoingBackwards2.png BusyGoingBackwards3.png BusyGoingBackwards4.png BusyGoingBackwards5.png BusyGoingBackwards6.png BusyGoingBackwards7.png BusyGoingBackwards8.png BusyGoingBackwards9.png BusyGoingBackwards10.png BusyGoingBackwards11.png BusyGoingBackwards12.png BusyGoingBackwards13.png BusyGoingBackwards14.png BusyGoingBackwards15.png BusyGoingBackwards16.png BusyGoingBackwards17.png BusyGoingBackwards18.png BusyGoingBackwards19.png BusyGoingBackwards20.png BusyGoingBackwards21.png BusyGoingBackwards22.png BusyGoingBackwards23.png BusyGoingBackwards24.png BusyGoingBackwards25.png BusyGoingBackwards26.png BusyGoingBackwards27.png BusyGoingBackwards28.png BusyGoingBackwards29.png BusyGoingBackwards30.png BusyGoingBackwards31.png BusyGoingBackwards32.png BusyGoingBackwards33.png BusyGoingBackwards34.png BusyGoingBackwards35.png BusyGoingBackwards36.png BusyGoingBackwards37.png BusyGoingBackwards38.png BusyGoingBackwards39.png BusyGoingBackwards40.png BusyGoingBackwards41.png BusyGoingBackwards42.png BusyGoingBackwards43.png BusyGoingBackwards44.png BusyGoingBackwards45.png BusyGoingBackwards46.png BusyGoingBackwards47.png BusyGoingBackwards48.png BusyGoingBackwards49.png BusyGoingBackwards50.png BusyGoingBackwards51.png BusyGoingBackwards52.png BusyGoingBackwards53.png BusyGoingBackwards54.png BusyGoingBackwards55.png BusyGoingBackwards56.png BusyGoingBackwards57.png BusyGoingBackwards58.png BusyGoingBackwards59.png BusyGoingBackwards60.png BusyGoingBackwards61.png BusyGoingBackwards62.png BusyGoingBackwards63.png BusyGoingBackwards64.png BusyGoingBackwards65.png BusyGoingBackwards66.png BusyGoingBackwards67.png BusyGoingBackwards68.png BusyGoingBackwards69.png BusyGoingBackwards70.png BusyGoingBackwards71.png BusyGoingBackwards72.png BusyGoingBackwards73.png BusyGoingBackwards74.png BusyGoingBackwards75.png BusyGoingBackwards76.png BusyGoingBackwards77.png BusyGoingBackwards78.png BusyGoingBackwards79.png BusyGoingBackwards80.png BusyGoingBackwards81.png BusyGoingBackwards82.png BusyGoingBackwards83.png BusyGoingBackwards84.png BusyGoingBackwards85.png BusyGoingBackwards86.png BusyGoingBackwards87.png BusyGoingBackwards88.png BusyGoingBackwards89.png BusyGoingBackwards90.png BusyGoingBackwards91.png BusyGoingBackwards92.png BusyGoingBackwards93.png BusyGoingBackwards94.png BusyGoingBackwards95.png BusyGoingBackwards96.png BusyGoingBackwards97.png BusyGoingBackwards98.png BusyGoingBackwards99.png BusyGoingBackwards100.png BusyGoingBackwards101.png BusyGoingBackwards102.png BusyGoingBackwards103.png BusyGoingBackwards104.png BusyGoingBackwards105.png BusyGoingBackwards106.png BusyGoingBackwards107.png BusyGoingBackwards108.png BusyGoingBackwards109.png BusyGoingBackwards110.png BusyGoingBackwards111.png BusyGoingBackwards112.png BusyGoingBackwards113.png BusyGoingBackwards114.png BusyGoingBackwards115.png BusyGoingBackwards116.png BusyGoingBackwards117.png BusyGoingBackwards118.png BusyGoingBackwards119.png BusyGoingBackwards120.png BusyGoingBackwards121.png BusyGoingBackwards122.jpg BusyGoingBackwards123.jpg BusyGoingBackwards124.jpg BusyGoingBackwards125.jpg BusyGoingBackwards126.jpg BusyGoingBackwards127.jpg BusyGoingBackwards128.jpg BusyGoingBackwards129.png BusyGoingBackwards130.png BusyGoingBackwards131.png BusyGoingBackwards132.jpg BusyGoingBackwards133.png BusyGoingBackwards134.png Oliver'sFind.PNG BusyGoingBackwards123.png Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:1998 television episodes Category:1990s television episodes Category:Episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Thomas And The Rumours And Other Adventures (2000, US) Category:Thomas And The Rumours And Other Adventures (July 25, 2000) Full Category:Thomas' Runaway Adventures (2006, US) Category:Thomas' Runaway Adventures (November 14, 2006) Full